


Rejection

by Aaronlisa



Category: Secret Circle - L. J. Smith
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Faye always wants something from someone. Sometimes people say no.





	Rejection

**Author's Note:**

> Set just before the start of the first book.

“But Nick, don’t you want to go out with me?” Faye purred as she ran a scarlet fingernail along his bare arm. 

“Not really,” Nick said coldly as he removed her hand from his arm. 

“We can have a really great time. I promise you that we will.”

”Faye, I’m not some gullible outsider that you can easily manipulate.”

”Look Nick,” Faye angrily started with her golden eyes flashing before he interrupted her.

“The answer is going to remain the same no matter what you do.”

”You’re going to regret this.”

”I doubt it,” Nick replied before walking away from her.

 

**END**


End file.
